S. Money
Private S. Money was a MACO assigned to during its mission to find the Xindi weapon in 2153. Service history In September of 2153, she accompanied Major Hayes on a mission to the trellium mining planet to recover Jonathan Archer, Commander Tucker, and Kessick. She wielded a stun baton against the enemy forces. ( ) Later that month, Money led a team of three and took position near a hatch where a group of Xindi-Reptilians was expected to board the ship. After the hatch exploded, Money and the two other MACOs opened fire but had to withdraw to a more secure position. Money was hit by a shot of a Xindi-Reptilian rifle and was brought behind the corner by her fellow MACOs. ( ) Money was among the crew, including MACO W. Woods and E. Hamboyan, that transported down to the Skagaran colony to make "official" first contact with the Human settlers who lived there. She was involved in a firefight with several of the inhabitants, who believed that they were associated with the Skagarans. ( ) In November of 2153, Money and R. Richards escorted Malcolm Reed when retaking the ship from the group of Triannons. The team met several armed Triannon in the corridors and Money found herself in a hand to hand combat with a Triannon. Indava helped her and shot the Triannon. Money, who wore the uniform of B. Cotton, then assisted Captain Archer recapturing the bridge. ( ) Money took part in the combat exercise and the sharpshooting comparison between the MACO and the Starfleet officers. She fought against Hoshi Sato. ( ) While Captain Archer was under the influence of the Xindi-Insectoids, he replaced his senior staff with the MACO. During the re-take of the command on Enterprise, Money was on duty on the bridge, manning the science station. She was stunned by Malcolm Reed. ( ) On February 13, 2154, Money accompanied Major Hayes in recovering Ensign Hoshi Sato from a Xindi-Reptilian vessel; she was shot, but survived. ( ) The very next day, Money assisted in repelling a Sphere-Builder boarding party on Enterprise; she was shot yet again. ( ) Money remained on board Enterprise after refits in 2154. She was part of the MACO team who tried to stop the Augments when they rescued Arik Soong and was hit by a disruptor shot. ( ) Also in 2154, Money was part of the MACO team which tried to defend Enterprise from the Klingon Augment boarding party. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background information S. Money was played by regular stunt actress Dorenda Moore who received no credit for her appearances. She was named after key costumer Susie Money. As described in the final draft script of "The Xindi", this character was originally to have been male. Her costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Moore also portrayed the MACO Parsons and N. Myers in different episodes. Money's rank insignia was a single chevron on a triangular MACO patch on her arm, indicating a private, which is supported by the auctioned costume. In however she was referred to as Corporal. Apocrypha The novel Last Full Measure also identifies her by this name. External link * fr:S. Money Category:Humans Category:Enterprise (NX-01) personnel Category:MACO personnel